The Visitor
by KasaiStormDog
Summary: Adachi is visited by an unexpected guest in prison, courtesy of Dojima. The new guest has no interest in pitying what Adachi became, only to punish him for all he did. Based far into the future of my main Persona piece. One-shot, some swearing and mild violence and discussion of events in game.


A/N: This is loosely related to my current work "I Dream of the Golden Dragon" and the character development seen in that. Set a few months after that series will (finally) end. A more serious look at what would happen if Adachi met a much more dangerous serial killer who had connections to the investigation team, I'm sure with the several implied references you may work out who it is.

Please check out I Dream of the Golden Dragon, and leave a review, fav and/or follow, many thank yous!

* * *

This was a highly unorthodox situation, the man was well aware, sweeping some stray hair back into place he waited for the guards to meet him at the entrance of the prison. He knew of the man he was going to visit and could only frown on his actions. He and the young man may both be murders, but they were both in a different class. The guards looked at the older man with a mix of fear and contempt - they like many others - were most likely of the opinion he should not be forgiven for his own crimes. He had been warned before by his master that he should disregard the looks and views of others, the same as he had been doing for many years.

"Good afternoon." The man approaching him was overweight, his eyes gave away far more than they should. He could smell the scent of cigarettes, and the man's breath was sour - suggesting a fondness for drink or food - the gut the man had could suggest either. He had sleep apnoea, his eyes were clouded with fatigue and the other symptoms told the murderous visitor such. He was sweating rather profusely, hands clammy and struggling to clean himself up with a cloth. Married - poor wife must be going mad from the loud snoring. As if he suddenly realised, the man bowed to the guest."Good afternoon." The visitor said coldly, bowing more out of obligation than respect.  
"Good afternoon." The visitor said coldly, bowing more out of obligation than respect.  
"It's a pleas- I mean an honor to meet you sir." He stuttered, strange, the badge he wore suggested he was the warden - a bad quality to have.  
"I am a busy man." He glanced back at the door, knowing beyond that and the external gate waited something of importance.

"Of course, of course sir, this way." A group of guards surrounded him to escort him - he loved being feared so much more than he should, the group were average aside some upstart young man who wanted to appear far tougher than he really was. Pathetic, he mentally scolded the voice that let that word out, even if he did agree. He especially despised those who believed they were something they were not, perhaps this young guard whose name was "K. Sato" didn't realise he shared that feature in common with the prisoner he was about to see.  
"I don't like you." The young guard, merely a boy, sidled closer to him.  
"Trust me when I say not only do I not care, you are a worthless cog in a broken system. Your opinion doesn't matter to anyone, not even the chicks you pick up with a whisper of 'do you know I'm a police officer' as you try to hide your disappointment that you failed your police exams. Your are naught but bravado." The boy to his credit, paused and blinked, taking in what the man had said.  
"I hope you understand we have to scan you, and check you for weapons." His sigh sounded more like a growl as he reached a metal detector. He had come without any weapons, knowing this would occur, he felt naked without them but knew he could face any prisoner here and emerge victorious, he considered the armed guards even less of a challenge. Whilst he hadn't triggered the alarm he allowed himself to be subjected to a pat down. Once the government monkeys were satisfied they were to find no bananas they allowed him to continue down the hall. All noise as he passed by the cells ceased, yells and threats turned to a deathly quiet.

He could hear the voices in the very background of his mind - suppressed by his other self (the one whose voice he did not allow the medicine to quell) and his tablets. They were curious, excited and disappointed at the prospect of this meeting. He took pride in the number of prisoners who took a break from their activities to bow to him, ah it was good to be king, albeit a king of the morally corrupt.  
"Take his handcuffs off." the man ordered, the guards exchanged nervous glances. "Take them off, or I don't go in there."  
"Why would you-?"  
"He is nothing to fear for a man like me. Amuse me - make my visit worth something to me as well."

He'd only been in prison less than a year - certainly not enough time for his old police partner to travel on the express train twice a month to pay the useless heap a visit. His appearance was one of a man who'd been given a rough time in prison, he could see a degree of swelling in his cheeks - yet in his vanity he had tried to paint his face in makeup to cover bruises. His hair had grown out and now formed a mop over his eyes where once there had been a manicured fringe. He still dressed like a rookie officer - white dress shirt and black slacks, red tie hanging loosely round his neck. Poor fuck, he'd expected prisoners to fear him for being a famous killer - killing in a shithole town like Inaba was like stealing from a helpless child to the men here.

"What's with the sudden change of heart?" His laugh reminded the man of a smarmy schoolboy, defiant because he knows a teacher won't take a swing at him. "You were vindicated, why would you walk willingly back into one of these shitholes, or are you a glutton for punishment?" He shrugged non-committedly.  
"I am here at the request of Ryotaro Dojima, a personal favour if you will."  
"Why? Cause you're related to that brat?" Ah, he was referring to Yu-kun. "Or should I add 'supposedly' to that?"  
"Somewhat, but it is also part of the conditions the court ordered me to do." He took a pause "and yes, Yu-kun is related to me - it was as much a shock to me as to him."  
"So what do you want?"  
"I want to see the look of a man who thought he achieved my infamy, only to realise he did nothing more than act as the prison bitch." The smirk on the kid's face disappeared briefly, a look of worry flashing over it before the smirk was back.  
"You're just some old has-been."  
"I wouldn't be so sure, I'm what...less than twice your age." He laughed to himself, rubbing his eyes gently. "Aside from which, I can tell you a lot more about you from being here for the last few minutes than you could tell me about myself."  
"I like that idea, amuse me."

"For my sake, tell me what you know about me." The older man retorted.  
"What a bore." He sighed. "You're the Wolf, a serial killer. You and some dog you trained killed loads of people. All of them immoral...oh the irony." The irony wasn't lost on the older man himself, but what his companion across the desk had failed to register was that the people he killed deserved to die - prison was too good for them - in fact - several judges and even lawyers had paid for his contracts.  
"You are Thoru Adachi, killer of two women - a young woman working at Junes and a newscaster around your own age. Partnered to Detective Dojima, tried to frame Namatame - now the mayor of Inaba as it happens - attacked my relative, other stuff happened, your version of Inzangi has gone."  
"W-what?"

Perfect, he'd got the mutt by its tail. He knew of Megatsu Inzanagi, as it was, his own alternate self was snarling in the back of his mind. _Be calm_ he warned it, hearing as it heeded his call, sitting back down with tails curled around its legs.  
"I see you don't get much news round here, how about what happened to Yu's mother?" A slow cautious shake of his head. "It matters not, I have one of your creatures, his name is Fenrir."  
"I saw that on the news, nearly killed your own relative." Smirk, a false one.  
"He's a tough one, not that he needed to be to deal with some manic depressive wannabe." He saw a flare of something, he wasn't sure what it was but it made Fenrir snarl and ignited the more schizophrenic voices to step forward and take over.

"Ah much better, there's some life in it after all." He clapped, his hands together, happy he finally got a rise. "Let me tell you a story my boy."  
"I'm not interested."  
"Ah but you will be, you see, I'm going to tell you about me, then about you."

He began with the story of one of his most famous murders, the careful planning he made months before. As he began his tale, the boy before him looked vainly indifferent and throughout his tale, the reaction changed into something of curiosity and as he reached the end, the reaction was one of disgust and shame. The older man began by detailing his distance observations of the hotel, mapping out all the windows, including whether the ledges would allow him to climb out and balance onto them and moving between balconies. He'd spent more than six weeks after this plotting all the entrances and exits from and to the rooms, not knowing which one his target would be booked into.

When he was informed which room his target would be staying in, he abandoned his study of the hotel, this would be his most perfect hit. He was just a teenager at the time, he still had some fantasy ideal to live up to set up by his senpai, he told Adachi of how he followed the man's every actions - not even blinking when he saw the man sneaking off with mistresses and the like.  
"So the man was a scumbag, why'd you kill him?"  
"He raped and murdered seven women." Adachi was rumbled, the man before him said it as if he was describing his own lunch, not even he could hold that kind of stoicism, he wasn't even sure the brat could. "Cut their backs, gave them wings and strung them up. He wasn't scum, he was a religious whack job who bought his way out of prison."

"So what? You consider yourself some kind of do-gooder?"  
"No I consider myself a killer. Just one with some morals."  
"Morals? You just told me you mutilated that man the way he murdered those girls." Adachi spat.  
"And I believe he deserved it, clearly I wasn't the only one, someone footed my one million USD bill, that's what...nearly 122 million yen, not factoring inflation." Adachi's eyes bulged, that kind of money would set a man up for life.  
"You're worth a lot, yet you still live the life of a common mutt."  
"A life I rather enjoy." He smirked.

"At least I'm not pretending to be someone I'm not." Adachi retorted coldly.  
"Aren't you?" He paused for a moment, reaching for a piece of chocolate in his pocket, leather gloved hands cleanly snapping a piece off, chewing slow and deliberately as he waited for Adachi to ponder his question. "You don't live another life, like I did - and still do. You do something oh so much worse."  
"Worse how so?"  
"What a fool you are…" He smirked, getting more of a reaction from Adachi. "You are a fucking idiot."  
"Excuse me!?" His voice was a low growl, the man was getting what he wanted.  
"I said you're an idiot."  
"Elaborate."

"You attacked women, women who were innocent...somewhat in the case of the newscaster." He shrugged. "You propositioned them, that was your first mistake - a lesser man propositions a woman, a man like myself would not need to behave in such a way."  
"You're gay aren't you?" His lips would not go back into their indifferent smile now, his visitor could not wait until the boy snapped, he'd show him how it felt to feel real fear.  
"I am, but that's not what I was referring to." He glanced to the one way mirror, he had guessed by now the guards would have moved away from the prisoner skinner box. "A gentleman need not charm a woman, or blackmail her - in your case - into getting what I need."  
"They were uptight little whores." His voice was more like a snarl.  
"What's worse is you were assigned to investigate your own case and you still fucked up!" The visitor's voice suddenly elevated in volume and pitch, making Adachi temporarily recoil. "You could have engineered this whole mess so the case went cold."

"I would much rather have framed someone else." This must have been the smile Yu had warned the visitor off, a smug look with something akin to a smug smile. There was something more unsettling about it - to the ordinary human being at least, to the visitor, it was as effective as a pin prick in making him react.  
"Another error...excuse me! Out there, I would like a drink!" A guard's head popped around and a bottle of water was rolled across the floor towards them, a gloved hand reached for it, watching with a sadistic pleasure as Adachi licked his lips and stared at the cool liquid as he drained the bottle dry, he finished the bottle with a satisfied sigh. "Back to the point, the school girl is more interesting to me. Just excuse me for a single moment more, I am growing bored of the presence of those fools outside." He fished out a small piece of metal, which he jammed into the lock of the door.  
"I thought they metal detected you on the way in?"  
"Don't make me out to be a fool." With the metal in place, the door would not open without some considerable strength applied.

"Why would you have tried to charm your way into a teenage girl's pants?"  
"What do you mean? You've never thought of-"  
"When I was a teen boy, I lusted after older men - and women - and eventually entered my homosexual relationship - the man in question is younger than me. If only by a year. This is not about me - this is about you, take it from a gay man - you've got nothing to offer any woman." He felt something, a strange twitch from Adachi, whilst it wasn't anywhere near him, he could still feel the tension and break in the air around the boy. "Something bothering you Adachi-san?"  
"Don't talk like you know me."  
"I don't know all about you, but I know about men like you. You're the kind of man who wants to screw a girl like her so you could brag. The problem is, who would you brag to? You were the youngest member of the police force - bar your guest of Naoto-kun, of course. Dojima-san certainly wouldn't care, having not recovered fully from the death of his wife, I doubt he cares. Who else is there...a couple of middle aged detectives, one of which is married; a couple of rookies like yourself, still greenhorns more interested in their own conquests than those of others." He shrugged and smiled. "Is that why you killed her Adachi-san?"

It had happened so suddenly that even he didn't react with as much speed as he wanted, he cursed his own body, the bulk of his muscle - even after his freedom was granted was not quite toned down to the state where his body was lithe and easier to manoeuvre. Within a split second he was holding the outstretched arm Adachi had tried to strike him down with, with even quicker speed he knocked the arm the boy was using to balance from under him. He yelped as his arm twisted in its socket, his tendons creaking to keep up as his chin collided with the edge of the table.

This was why the monster had come to visit him that day, he wanted to show the boy what true anger was like.

He had predicted the struggle, and the slim, much too weak creature beneath him was quickly hoisted up by one hand and driven with all the visitor's force into the wall behind where he had been sat. He could hear the voices, all of them chanting him on, bar Fenrir who was waiting with baited breath to see what its master's next move would be. Adachi was desperately clawing his arm to make him loosen his grip.  
"I'm going to drop you now runt, and you're not going to run, are you?"

Adachi had made a nervous and sharp stare at the door, wondering why nobody had come to help when they heard the commotion.  
"Hey! Help me!" He made the error of bolting towards the door. The voices in the guest's head snarled.

 _Go get him. Kill the bastard. Choke him of air you worthless shit!  
_ " _Do not listen, we are here to kill not punish!" Fenrir yelped as if one of the voices was clawing at him_.

Adachi hadn't made it past his own chair before the visitor slammed him to the floor. His breathing was heavy now - his body was heavy and filled with hate and anger - at himself and this supposed 'killer' he had been to visit.  
"How does it feel?" He threw the boy down onto the table. In this position he was able to wrap both hands around his neck, the boy's crooked position with his back and shoulders half on the table and his legs splayed helplessly around the guest's own.

"This is what true fear feels like, this is the hate the people whose lives you destroyed by your mistakes." He snarled, the voices, even Fenrir and his own inner voice were amazed at his lucidity in that statement. Then the voices called again and he found himself squeezing tighter. There was a moment where I could hear the noise of the guards desperately tried to break down the door. He couldn't even feel Adachi's thrashing.

He could have done it, he could have done it right there and then. Watching Adachi choke and thrash as the older man began to suffocate his air from his throat. By the time the voices of the guards begging for him to release Adachi from his grip, Fenrir had chased back some of the schizophrenic voices goading him into killing the stupid runt. He could almost feel the bounding of Fenrir around his brain, barks; howls and snarls trying to subdue the voices. When the voice of Fenrir was the only one clear to him he felt his hand mechanically wrench free of Adachi.  
"Back away, back away." The chief guard implored. He turned and stared, moving away with awkward, forced motions. When he reached the wall he was able to relax his locked muscles some, flexing his fingers carefully as his shoulders relaxed.

They had managed to pull Adachi up, cuffing him down to the arms of the chair.  
"That beast attacked me! And I'm the one getting cuffed!" Despite himself, the visitor couldn't help but laugh.

In another life, Adachi would have been good at what he did, he had failed in several major areas though. He was not trained the same way the visitor had been - perhaps if he hadn't been he would have known that no matter whether those two women relented and fucked him, he'd have still messed up and killed them. He could have driven the case in all kinds of wrong directions until it went cold - he, himself, had managed to trick the greatest detective in Japan into going into wrong directions with his work. He could have hidden away in that stupid world where the visitor had come into contact with Fenrir - he could have stewed in his hate, let Megatsu Inzanagi grow in power - he didn't have to attack the kids - grow his infamy.  
"I guess I should leave, my job is done." He glanced to the warden, looking on anxiously and glancing occasionally at the guest. "Hey, mutt!" Adachi stopped struggling against the two guards, looking wide eyed and slightly nervous as he caught the sound of the voice.

"Enjoy a life knowing you were beaten by a few kids."  
"You're no different!" He spat, silenced by a single hand raised.  
"I was saved by the very same people that caught you. The voices in my head are clear for the first time in my life - hideous or not - all of them are me and all of them need to be heard. I am still a killer, for I have killed your soul today. I've not changed at all, and never will."  
"I'm gonna make my way here! You watch!"  
"You're going to be a prison bitch, a nobody soon forgotten." He left the fuss behind, no longer interested in how the boy tried to justify himself.

Ah the air on his skin, it felt good after being in that pathetic skinner box they called a cell. He tapped his leg, the big brown dog that had waited patiently for him coming to his heel, a leather gloved hand ran across the thick folds of skin across the dog's back.  
"Sorry I took so long." The dog seemed eager to move along, and as the man fumbled for his phone in his suit jacket pocket, he noted the eyes watching him from behind the prison doors.

"Hello?" The voice called through as he clicked the pre-stored number he needed.  
"It's me."  
"You're done? So soon?"  
"Bastard took a swing at me." He laughed.  
"Like you wanted then? I take it you got a hit back?"  
"Nearly broke the poor sod's spine actually." By now he was approaching the road, where his car had been parked in a nearby lay-road. "You still in Tokyo?"

"Yeah, you're coming down?"  
"May as well, only an hour away."  
"I'm here until the morning." There was a yawn. "Hey, a quick question...would you go back?"  
"In a 'professional' context?"  
"If that's what you want to call it."  
"Perhaps, I'm sure more than one person would love to see my handiwork, and the trial did excuse me from any other activity, especially with my own senpai hiding my work."  
"Would you want to?"  
"He's a child, a child who did wrong. He's miserable there, I'm sure I could make it more miserable for him." His dog was wagging its tail as it found the envelope on his open backseat of the car. "You don't need to worry."

Within the envelope was a single note: crowdfunding account open, until then, we'll make sure he suffers.


End file.
